<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Quarters Given by DamsonDaForge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557374">No Quarters Given</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsonDaForge/pseuds/DamsonDaForge'>DamsonDaForge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Prejudice, Self-Reflection, Strong Friendship - Freeform, allyship, bias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsonDaForge/pseuds/DamsonDaForge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geordi visits Data's quarters for the first time, his extreme reaction baffles the android.<br/>Set during mid-season one, when their friendship has begun to blossom, the first friend Data has ever known is about to go to the mat for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data &amp; Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Quarters Given</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Deck Eight,” said Lieutenant La Forge as they stepped into the turbolift.</p><p>Data looked over at the young Conn officer.  “Are we no longer going to my quarters?”</p><p>“Well, sure we are.  Deck Eight, right?”</p><p>“My quarters are located on Deck Seventeen,” Data corrected.</p><p>“What?  Why are you down there?”</p><p>“I would not categorise Deck Seventeen as ‘down there’.  There are many decks below that level which would be better described in those terms.”</p><p>There was an expression of confusion on his colleague’s face.  “As far as I knew, the Senior Officers’ quarters were all on Deck Eight.”</p><p>Data ticked his head to one side as he processed Lt. La Forge’s observation. “I was assigned quarters on Deck Seventeen.”</p><p>“O-kay,” La Forge said slowly, a frown now showing above his VISOR.  “Computer, deck change.  Deck Seventeen.”</p><p> </p><p>Data entered his quarters and Lt. La Forge followed.  His room was 3.5 by 3 by 2 metres.  Entered by a single door, the space was dominated by a large L-shaped computer desk that was backed by a large display screen, akin to those in Sickbay or Engineering.  The wall facing the desk was an unadorned area of duranium panelling.</p><p>“This is it?”  La Forge said, casting his gaze over the room.  “My sister’s wardrobe is bigger than this!”</p><p>“I do not know the dimensions of your sister’s closet, however, I can assure you, this space is sufficient for my needs.”</p><p>“It’s tiny!” exclaimed La Forge.  “You’d have more space if they’d put you in the brig!”</p><p>“If you are referring to the lack of accommodation for a bed and a shower-room, I require neither.”</p><p>“But there’s nowhere for anyone to sit,” La Forge said, looking around the room.</p><p>“I do not understand,” said Data.</p><p>“When people come over.  Do they just stand against the wall?”</p><p>Data shook his head minutely.  “People do not ‘come over’.”</p><p>“You always go over to them?”</p><p>“I do not ‘always go’.  I have… never gone.”</p><p>Lt. La Forge’s frown had deepened.  He seemed very concerned about the space available and the seating arrangements, which Data found intriguing yet confusing.</p><p>“If you should wish to sit, Geordi, you may use the chair at my desk.”</p><p>“I don’t want to sit!  I want to… punch somebody.”</p><p>Data was having great difficulty with the trajectory of this conversation.  “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“You <em>don’t</em> <em>even</em> have a window,” La Forge said, as if that explained his desire for violence.</p><p>“I do not require a window.”  Data was now entirely lost.  Clarification was needed.  “Lieutenant, may I ask why this has agitated you?”</p><p>“This doesn’t bother you?” he replied, having held out his hands to encompass the room.</p><p>“No, Geordi.  It does not ‘bother me’.”</p><p>“Then maybe someone needs to be bothered on your behalf.”</p><p>“I do not understand.”</p><p>“What’s the personal space allocation?  110 square metres, right?”</p><p>“It is not a strict specification, but 110m<sup>2</sup> is the approximate allocation of living space per person.”</p><p>“This is what, about 10m<sup>2</sup>?”</p><p>“10.5m<sup>2</sup> to be precise.”</p><p>“You don’t care that they’ve stiffed you on nearly 90 square metres of living space?”</p><p>“ ‘Stiffed’ - I do not feel that I was ‘stiffed’.  I do not feel.  I was allocated an appropriate space for my needs.  I do not require additional square metre-age.”</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>,” said La Forge, the tension and tone of his voice indicating extreme annoyance or frustration.  “Why would you need all that personal space if you’re not a person?”</p><p>Data’s head jerked upwards at that.  Suddenly he understood the reason for Lieutenant La Forge’s anger.</p><p>“You feel I have been treated differently, because I am an android?”</p><p>“Don’t you?!”</p><p>“My requirements as an android are, in fact, different.”</p><p>“How long have they been telling you that?”</p><p>Data opened his mouth to respond, but the algorithm had mis-prompted his vocal subroutine.  He closed it.</p><p>“When you’re off duty,” Geordi said, “do you sit in here, on your own?  Staring at a blank wall, less than 2 metres from your face?”</p><p>“I do not stare at the blank wall.  I am usually engaged in several projects during my off-duty hours which require my attention to be on the computer or the display screen.”</p><p>Lt. La Forge was pressing the heels of his hands into the sides of his head.</p><p>“Would you excuse me, Commander,” he said.  “I’ve got to get out of here.”</p><p>“Of course.  I will see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Geordi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Riker asked Troi.</p><p>She had sat forward, tilting her head and it had caught his attention.  Beta Shift had just begun, Will had the Bridge and was in the central seat with Deanna to his left. </p><p>“Lt. La Forge…” she said, a frown ghosting her face. </p><p>Then the turbolift opened and said officer emerged, PADD in hand.  He strode onto the Bridge and stood in front of Riker.</p><p>“I need to speak with you, sir.  In private.”</p><p>The young officer indicated the observation lounge in no uncertain terms.  His whole demeanour was so different to his usual easy-going manner that Will was immediately on his guard.</p><p>“What is this about?”</p><p>“In private, sir, please.”</p><p>“Lt. Yar, you have the Bridge.”</p><p>Will gestured that Geordi should lead the way.  He gave Deanna a look over his shoulder as he followed La Forge and her face reflected back his exact emotion: extreme disquiet.</p><p>Riker took a seat at the head of the table and suggested La Forge sit too.</p><p>“I’ll stand,” he said and got right to it.  “Is it correct that you allocate or approve crew quarters?”</p><p>Riker nodded.  Most of those routine duties fell to the Executive Officer.  Crew rotation, evaluation, accommodation and arranging leave and so on were all within Will’s remit.</p><p>“Why doesn’t Commander Data have standard crew quarters?”</p><p>“He didn’t require accommodation.  His last posting converted a room for him to use while off-duty.   They forwarded the specs and—”</p><p>“Do you recall those specs?”</p><p>La Forge was spitting mad, that much was clear, and Will felt like he was on the wrong side of an interrogation, not in a conversation between a CO and their more junior colleague.</p><p>“Not off-hand it was… over a year ago.”  He had hadn’t paid much attention to them, to be honest.  If they had sufficed on the <em>Trieste,</em> then he trusted they had been to the android’s satisfaction.   “I left it with the fitters to find a suitable location.”</p><p>La Forge jabbed the corner of his PADD into the table as he listed each element of Data’s room.  “Is a converted, ten-point-five square metre store-room what you consider suitable?” </p><p>Riker bristled at La Forge’s increasingly strident manner.  “Would you like to come to the point, Lieutenant?”</p><p>“Permission to speak freely?”</p><p>And he hadn’t been already?  “Granted,” said Riker.</p><p>“There is no excuse for him being in there.  None.  He’s the Second Officer on the flagship and his quarters are a glorified storage locker.” </p><p>La Forge dropped the PADD onto the table with a clatter and then shoved it across to Riker.</p><p>Will tore his gaze from the furious junior grade Lieutenant and scrolled down on the device that had been spun at him across the table top.  It was the Crew Compliment section of Starfleet General Orders.  La Forge had highlighted two passages:</p><p>
  <em>‘Each person aboard a Galaxy-class starship will be assigned approximately 110 square metres of personal living space.’</em>
</p><p>And:</p><p>
  <em>‘Quarters will be assigned commensurate with rank.’</em>
</p><p>Essentially, everyone got the same space, but the Captain and Senior Officers would be allocated the prime locations, generally forward, and in the upper decks of the Saucer Section.  Crewmen and un-partnered Ensigns shared.  After promotion to JG Lieutenant, single quarters were assigned.</p><p>“Is that what Commander Data is?” La Forge challenged.  “About 10% of a person?  Because based on how much space he’s got, that’s what you think of him.”</p><p>“Lieutenant, that’s enough.”  Will had finally had it with La Forge’s tone and attitude.</p><p>La Forge checked himself, but he was still fuming.</p><p>“There are guest quarters on Decks Five and Six,” he said, “unused half the time.  Hell, if you <em>really</em> can’t find space for him, he can have mine.”</p><p>“There’s no need for that,” Will interrupted. </p><p>Geordi ignored him and ploughed on.  “I got on okay with Halliday when I bunked with him before.  I can move back in with him.”</p><p>La Forge was <em>pissed</em> <em>off</em>.  Riker had served with him for a number of years on the <em>Hood</em> and he’d seen him angry a couple of times, but this was different.  He was nearly incandescent and Riker had never seen him like this, nearing insubordination.  But since reading those General Orders, Will had the most awful, gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach.  La Forge was right.  This was a disgrace and it was one that Will had perpetrated.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary,” Riker said stiffly.  “I’ll speak with Commander Data and get this resolved.”</p><p>“You think it’ll be different, you think maybe this time, but you scratch the surface and there it is.”</p><p>Riker swallowed.  He couldn’t take his eyes off La Forge, he felt pinned, trapped by this image of himself that was so unpleasant, he could hardly face it.</p><p>“The same old jokes," La Forge said, "the same comments, the same sideways looks.  Everybody shakes your hand and says welcome aboard, but I can <em>see</em> what they really think.  So, <em>I</em> have to go out of my way to make them feel better. <em> I</em> have to go the extra mile or ten so <em>they</em> feel reassured that I’m up to the job. <em> I</em> have to explain over and over and over how and why and when and <em>every</em> time I have to do that, it feels like I’m having to justify why I’m wearing this uniform.”</p><p>“Geordi… I… I had no idea.”</p><p>“I really thought it would be different this time.”  La Forge started to choke up.  “It’s the <em>Enterprise, </em>it’s the flagship, it’s Jean-Luc Picard for crying out loud, of course it’s going to be better.  Ha!  More fool me.  Because I’ve seen almost the exact same things happening in the way you all treat Data.”</p><p>Will had nothing he could say in response to that.  His own initial reactions to Data had been intense discomfort and curiosity, then when he’d witnessed the android’s ‘rescue’ of Wesley from the stream on the Holodeck… there had been fear too.</p><p>“People don’t touch him,” Geordi said into the silence. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I can tell if people have.  His electromagnetic aura leaves an echo on the things he comes into contact with.”</p><p>“I never realised…”</p><p>“It lasts a few minutes before it fades.  But I don’t ever see it on anyone.  It’s why I try to, whenever I can, just put a hand on his shoulder or give him a pat on the back.”</p><p>Will was now poring over his interactions with Data.  It dawned on him that he had never even shaken hands with his Second Officer.  If he hadn’t been an android, it would have been an unforgivable oversight.  And then Riker pulled himself up sharply… it was an unforgivable oversight, period.</p><p>“Do you remember on the <em>Hood, </em>the first time I took the Conn?” Geordi asked.</p><p>Will was trying to think.  “Vaguely, maybe?” </p><p>What was this leading up to?</p><p>“It was Gamma Shift and you were taking over the Bridge from Commander McAllister.”</p><p>“I guess.”  As Second Officer, Riker had often taken Gamma Shift and it made sense that Geordi would have been initially rostered onto Gamma.</p><p>“When Commander McAllister was handing over to you, I heard him say, ‘Only in Starfleet,’ then he nodded at me.  And you laughed.”</p><p>Riker was mortified.  The memory of that moment came crashing back to him.  It had been implicit in McAllister’s comment: Only in Starfleet would they let a blind man pilot a starship.  It hadn’t felt malicious at the time, it hadn’t felt mean-spirited, Mac had said it in an almost affectionate, if slightly exasperated way and Riker had laughed because… Why had he laughed, exactly?</p><p>“Why didn’t you say something?” Will asked, guilt sluicing through his veins.</p><p>“It was the XO and the Second Officer.  Who was I supposed to go to?  The Captain?”  Geordi snorted in derision.  “I’d only just been assigned and it was my first Bridge posting.  I didn’t want to rock the boat, so I sucked it up.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”  Riker felt sick and as though he had some strange kind of vertigo.</p><p>“That crack you made, about a blind man teaching an android how to paint?  I see better than any of you, that’s why I get treated like I’m a walking tricorder.  It’s even worse for Data.  He gets treated like he’s an adjunct to the main computer.  He deserves more than to be sat in that tiny room, all alone, working on problems the rest of the ship dumps on him.  Why in the hell shouldn’t he paint or play music or do whatever the hell he wants?”</p><p>“I hear you,” Riker said and he did, very loud and very clear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lt. La Forge was very upset with the extent of, and décor in, my quarters.  It was because I do not have access to the full area as specified in General Orders, chapter 234, paragraph 47, subsection 1.3a.”</p><p>Will nodded.  “Geordi has somewhat forcefully brought this to my attention and he’s right.  This is not acceptable.”</p><p>He could not believe this limited space was all that Data had to call home.  It was monastic, Spartan, with nothing but that uniquely configured computer and a display screen mounted on the wall behind.</p><p>“This is a larger space than was available to me on the <em>Trieste</em>.”</p><p>“God, Data.  Really?”  Will dragged a hand down his face.  “There are far better rooms available.  Whichever you want, you can have, as long as it’s not already occupied.  You should, by rights be next door to me, up on Deck Eight, but Abbas and Callaghan have just got engaged, so they’ve spread into that section.”</p><p>“I have no desire to move.  There is a dedicated sub-processor which was installed to enable faster access to the main computer from this location.  Relocating that equipment would be a not inconsiderable endeavour.  As I tried to explain to Geordi, I do not feel ‘stiffed’ and I do not require any more space.”</p><p>Will boggled for a moment at Data’s use of the word stiffed. </p><p>“But this, Data.  I can’t leave you in here, it’s worse than a jail cell.”</p><p>“Geordi made a similar observation, but I fail to see the equivalence.  I am free to leave at any time.”</p><p>“Well, if you don’t want to move…”</p><p>“I do not.”</p><p>A thought occurred to Will.  He walked over to the big, blank wall and started to size it up, tapping his knuckles on it in a contemplative manner.</p><p>“What are you doing, Commander?”</p><p>“I was wondering if we could remove this wall, knock through into the room next door.  There’s probably nothing in there that can’t be stored elsewhere.  It would give you more room and you wouldn’t have to move out”</p><p>“Thank you, Commander.  I will consider the offer.”</p><p>“I’m glad we had this chat, Data.”</p><p>“As am I,” the android said, politely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It looked like Data and La Forge were deep in discussion over breakfast in Ten Forward.  There were a couple of PADDs on the table amongst the coffee and French toast.</p><p>“There’s ODN cabling and a minor EPS conduit that need re-routing,” La Forge was saying.  “So we can’t just beam the wall into a cargo bay.”</p><p>“That is unfortunate.”</p><p>Will took a breath and approached their table.</p><p>“Commander,” Data greeted him.  “I have decided to action your offer and ‘move into next door’.  With your permission, Geordi and I are planning to dismantle the wall this evening.”</p><p>“If you could use an extra pair of hands, I’d be happy to help,” said Will, making his peace offering.</p><p>La Forge didn’t answer.  He looked across at Data and the two of them shared a wordless moment.  Then La Forge shrugged and Data replied.</p><p>“You assistance would be most welcome.”</p><p>“See you around 1900 hours,” Geordi said, a tightness evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Will hadn’t gotten his hands dirty like this in ages.  It would have been kind of therapeutic, working with his hands, thinking through the cabling issues and re-directing power flows, except for the still-frosty La Forge who would throw off an icy barb now and again.</p><p>He kept out of his way for the most part and did as they directed, taking off the various access panels and shifting them out of the way.  The two of them had a far better grasp of the ship’s computer cabling and power distribution network than he did, so once the two of them got into the guts of the job, Will stepped back, sensing he was going to be under their feet pretty soon.</p><p>They had been working together for a few months now, but their simpatico had been evident almost immediately.  Watching them now was like witnessing some strange ballet of bodies and cables and tooling.  It was oddly hypnotic, seeing them work so seemlessly together.</p><p>Geordi was checking the re-routed junctions on his tricorder and was nodding.  The power was now disconnected and diverted, so the serious graft of breaking down more than 7 square metres of ODN-riddled duranium panelling could begin.  However, with Data’s abilities, they made light work of the weighty panels of alloy and insulation and network trunking.  After an hour or so, the partition between the two storage compartments was finally opened up.</p><p>“You’ve got two front doors now, Data,” Geordi said, stepping through what was now a curved, almost-arch like opening, into what the android had taken to describing as his sitting room.</p><p>“That is correct, I will now be able to enter from either Section 31-J or Section 14-M.”</p><p>The room had been piled with spare furniture, there were chairs stacked in a corner, several small tables and some random ornaments scattered around.</p><p>La Forge was poking through the items.  “Do you want to keep any of this stuff?”</p><p>“I do not think so, Geordi.  I should prefer to clear the space, as to better visualise the asthetic I might want to achieve.”</p><p>“It’s still nowhere near the official guidance,” Geordi observed.</p><p>“I have more than doubled my personal space.  If you remove the requirement for a sleeping area and a bathroom, it is now comperable to your own.”</p><p>La Forge pulled a face at that, but didn’t argue further.  “I can tell you what you do need in here.”</p><p>“What is that, Geordi?”</p><p>“A replicator, so a man can get a drink around here after he’s worked up a thirst.”</p><p>“Ah!  I will contact Engineering with a requisition.”</p><p>Will saw an opportunity, felt oddly awkward about taking it, but pushed onward.  He was going to have to get used to feeling like that around these two, at least for a little while.</p><p>“If we’re done for the night, can I suggest we head to Ten Forward?”</p><p>“An excellent idea, Commander,” Data replied.</p><p>La Forge didn’t agree immediately but then he aquiesed.  He glanced down at his uniform and started to brush off some of the dust and debris that most clearly marked the black areas of fabric.  Data, observing La Forge, looked down at his own uniform and saw that it was likewise streaked with residue.  He began to stiffly mimic Geordi’s movements, scuffing away the marks with short, deliberate gestures.</p><p>Watching the pair of them, Will was surprised but pleased to find a smile had crept onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I have researched Earth drinking cultures and observed that as you have ‘done me a favour’, this should be ‘my round’.  Is that correct?”</p><p>They had arrived in Ten Forward and were hovering near, but had not yet sat down at, one of the more central tables.</p><p>“I’d say that sounds about right,” Geordi said.</p><p>“Commander Riker, what would you like?” Data asked.</p><p>“A light ale, thanks.”</p><p>Data gave a brief nod and headed off to the bar.  Will noted he didn’t have to ask what Geordi wanted.  Interesting.</p><p>With Data waiting to be served, Riker took the opportunity to speak with La Forge one on one.  There was something he needed to say.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking, a lot, about what you said and what you told me.  I’m appalled, truly, that I made you feel that way and I want to apologise.”</p><p>La Forge looked a little taken aback.</p><p>“I want you to know,” Will continued, “that you can come to me with anything.  I don’t want you to feel like you can’t, or you shouldn’t.”</p><p>Geordi nodded but didn’t speak.  He looked a little emotional</p><p>“You gave me one hell of a kick up the ass,” Riker said and was glad to see, despite his upset, a slight smile tug at the edges of La Forge’s mouth.</p><p>“I’ve done a lot of soul-searching,” Will continued.  “And I didn’t always like what I found.”</p><p>Geordi quirked an eyebrow at that, but still didn’t respond.</p><p>“It wasn’t just that one time.”  Riker felt sick, contrition and shame twisting in his gut.  “I told a variation of that joke, McAllister’s joke, to Hansen, at the commissioning reception for the <em>Enterprise</em>.  Because I wanted to make an Admiral laugh.”</p><p>La Forge was now looking at him askance, his posture suddenly having shifted.  “You want absolution?”</p><p>“I wanted you to know.”</p><p>“Why would I want to know that?  Don’t put this on me.”</p><p>“Wait, I’m not…”</p><p>“You want me to what, say it’s okay?  I understand?  Don’t worry about it?  So you won’t have to feel guilty anymore?  No.  No way.”  La Forge’s frustration was simmering, bubbling over.  “Just… just do better.”</p><p>He turned from Riker and stalked out of Ten Forward as Data approached with their drinks wedged into his hands.  He looked off after La Forge, delicate confusion on his face.</p><p>“Geordi does not want his beverage?”</p><p>“I think it’s my company, rather than the refreshments, that he doesn’t want.” </p><p>Will followed Data’s gaze, watching as La Forge left the bar.  Bridges built, then bridges immediately burned down. </p><p><em>Nicely done, Riker, </em>Will chastised himself. <strong><em>Seriously</em></strong><em> good job!</em></p><p>“I had detected a certain… tension between yourself and Lt. La Forge.  Would you care to elaborate on the origins of the fractiousness?”</p><p>“Not right now, Data.”</p><p>“As you wish.  What topic or topics would you care to discuss?”</p><p>La Forge had held a mirror up to him and Riker hadn’t liked what he saw there.  He might have screwed up his attempt at reconciliation with Geordi, but his wasn’t the only wound that needed healing.  Will put his hand briefly on Data’s shoulder, making himself make that connection.</p><p>“Here, let me help with those drinks.”</p><p>“Thank you, Commander.”</p><p>They set the glasses down and they both took their seats.</p><p>“So, Data,” Will asked, needing and taking a long sip of his ale, “how is your painting coming along?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>